Yume no Meiro
by WolfGangSBD
Summary: Here they were in a dream only they shared, in a secret garden only they knew. Nozomi didn't know how or why this could happen but only that when it did, she made the most out of it. However, she starts to doubt the sincerity of their connected dreams when nothing changes in real life. And so, Nozomi takes a step forward in order to escape the maze of dreams she was stuck in.


Nozomi felt something familiarly light on her chest. It was a fleeting sensation that was inexplicably pleasant and felt as if the environment around her was changing, molding into something she had distinctly felt before. She heard the sounds of an angel singing heavenly, smelled the wonderful scent of flowers blooming in the spring—

"...zomi."

—felt warm hands touching her shoulders, shaking her gently yet intently—

"...Nozomi!"

—and it was then that she woke up.

Nozomi slowly opened her eyes and recognized her favorite shade of blue mixed with the warm colors of the sun. She couldn't help but smile softly, especially when the angel above her started to pout.

"Mou, Nozomi, you usually don't take this long." Eli commented almost childishly as she bit the inside of her cheek and Nozomi laughed gently at the sight.

"You're such a child, Elichi." Nozomi teased as she sat up, feeling the grass around her with content. Eli only raised her eyebrow at the comment and Nozomi could see the challenge burning in her eyes.

"There are many things about me that say otherwise." Eli countered as she leaned in with a playful smirk and Nozomi had to hold back a laugh. She would have found her utterly charming if she could get rid of the memories that proved otherwise.

"Says the one who almost ate a plastic chocolate." Nozomi retorted and giggled when Eli stopped moving towards her to give her a mock glare. She moved away from her and turned her back so that she faced the lilies and lilacs, making Nozomi smile with amusement.

Here they were in a dream only they shared, in a secret garden only they knew. Nozomi didn't know how or why this could happen but only that when it did, she made the most out of it. It reminded her of exactly how much she had fallen for Eli because it was only here that the blonde had let down all of her walls, had rid herself of all of her inhibitions. It was only here that the two could act without the watchful eyes of the public, that they could express their true feelings towards each other without worrying about the cruel judgement of the outside world.

Nozomi reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder, her smile becoming soft as she gently turned Eli around. Of course, she was still pouting, but she planned to change that.

"I thought you knew by now that I love each and every side of you," Nozomi whispered as she leaned in, making Eli blush lightly, "including your cute, childish side."

"Nozomi..." Eli mumbled as she was gently pushed back against the grass. She instinctively placed her hands on her waist as Nozomi placed one hand on her check and the other to the side of her face.

"You're so beautiful." Nozomi muttered softly as she looked at her with a smile mixed with many emotions, "Sometimes I wonder how someone as amazing as you could bear to be with someone like me."

Eli wanted to erase that look on her face, that expression of uncertainty and sadness. She wanted nothing more but to see that carefree smile on her face—the very smile that simply gave her life. So, she did what she could do best; years of being an older sister in a rough environment like Russia had trained her for moments like these. She smiled reassuringly as she moved one of her hands from her waist up to her shoulder and the other to brush her cheek lightly.

"Don't be like that, Nozomi. You're more amazing and wonderful than anyone else in the world." Eli replied softly as she leaned forward, her voice filled to the brim with sincerity. She made sure to keep eye contact with Nozomi, wanting to show exactly what she felt for her. "And I would never stop loving you."

Eli leaned in and closed the distance, melding their lips into a sweet kiss. Nozomi felt her anxieties fade away when she felt the passion—the desire Eli was trying to convey and she returned it with equal fervor. When it was over, they lay next to each other, breathless as they giggled lightly.

"I hope we make it." Nozomi whispered as she faced Eli, whose determined blue eyes never wavered.

"Of course we will." Eli replied with confidence as she leaned in once more. She paused to bring her hands up to Nozomi's cheeks, the only sounds being the faint chirps of the birds above.

"Remember this. Remember _me_ and we'll be okay." Eli whispered, her voice filled with tenderness and affection and so much _love_ that Nozomi felt a multitude of emotions. A weight was lifted off of her shoulders as happiness surged from her heart. The initial dread she had felt was replaced with warmth flowing all throughout her body. She felt nothing—saw nothing but love.

Eli leaned in once more and kissed her, and Nozomi couldn't help but smile softly into it. She felt Eli press her body against hers and switch their positions so that she was on top of her while moving her lips slowly but sensually. After a couple of moments, they pulled away to breathe and stayed in that position, relaxing as the birds continued to sing quietly and the breeze continued to blow gently.

Nozomi stared straight into her fond eyes and loved how Eli was able to smile so effortlessly when she was with her, how she was able to laugh so freely when it was just the two of them. She leaned forward and kissed her this time, making sure to tell Eli that she too had an interminable love for her.

Hands roamed and legs intermingled. Passion intensified as their lips stayed inseparable. They clutched desperately onto each other, as if one would disappear if the other let go.

It was only when they broke off the kiss to breathe that Nozomi woke up.

She sat up from her bed, breathless as she clutched the top of her shirt. With a small smile, she touched her lips and looked outside.

It was the beginning of a new morning. It was the beginning of a new day.

And so, Nozomi got up and began her morning routine, motivated to work hard not only for herself, but also for Eli, her first and only love.

* * *

It was just a usual day, Nozomi noted as she giggled amusedly at the sight of Umi scolding the Rin, Honoka, and Nico. Maki was with her, helping her lecture the three because they had once again disturbed her songwriting. Her eyes drifted off to the side where Hanayo and Kotori were sitting comfortably. They were conversing animatedly, no doubt because of their favorite animal.

However, there was one person she hadn't seen yet and Nozomi looked around curiously, wondering where she had gone off to.

"Looking for someone?" a quiet voice asked, making Nozomi jump slightly.

She smiled at the familiarity of the voice and couldn't help but grin wider when she turned around, looking into Eli's soft eyes. They were usually so sharp, so piercing, but to see them relaxed and filled with affection made Nozomi feel so lucky to be alive at the same time as her.

"Yeah," Nozomi answered just as gently before lightly tapping her nose with a playful smile, "you."

It was an unspoken rule not to mention the dreams they shared in their secret garden but Nozomi was sure that Eli knew what happened, that Eli meant what she said. Her sincerity came in the form of shared smiles and hand holding. It came in the form of warm embraces and soft expressions. It came in the form of affectionate text messages and spontaneous outings.

It came in the form of moments like these, when Eli would look at her as if she was the only person in the world.

Eli stared fondly at her with a warm expression before she caught herself. She laughed softly and shook her head at Nozomi's cheesy response, shooting her a knowing smile and squeezing her shoulder before walking towards Umi and Maki. She started to calm things down and Nozomi couldn't help but hum in wonderment at how much control she had.

But as much as Nozomi wanted to continue their secret meetings in their shared dreams, she knew that something needed to happen. The silence was becoming unbearable and as much as Nozomi wanted to admit she knew what Eli was feeling, she didn't, and it only increased her doubts. Eli seemed as if she accepted their relationship, yet those aspects had not been integrated in real life.

She decided today was the day that she would finally confront Eli. Not in their dreams. Not in their secret garden. The day may be over soon, but Nozomi was going to confess to Eli properly. And so, Nozomi took in a deep breath and decided it was all or nothing.

"Elichi, do you want to go out today?"

* * *

Here they were, in the comforts of Nozomi's apartment.

Nozomi didn't know how it had gone downhill. One moment they were drinking tea on her couch and conversing serenely. Another moment, tears were rolling down her face.

"Nozomi!" Eli called out in worry as she set down her tea. She immediately got up from her seat and went to her side, reaching for her hand to hold it in comfort.

How could Nozomi refuse?

She was way too good for her, Nozomi thought as she looked into her anxious blue eyes. Beautiful, talented, and caring—how perfect can someone be?

"Nozomi, please tell me what's wrong." Eli pleaded softly and Nozomi couldn't help but smile sadly.

"I'm sorry." Nozomi answered ambiguously as she bit her lip and averted her eyes. But before she could even say another word, Eli pulled her into an embrace.

"What are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong." Eli responded gently before pulling away and using one hand to caress her cheek, the other to gently squeeze her hand. She paused once she realized what she was doing before continuing her ministrations, as if it was okay for best friends to be so close, to be so intimate with each other, "If you're comfortable with telling me, then please do. But I don't want to pressure you into saying something you're not ready to say."

Nozomi peered into her eyes, looking at the tremendous amount of love that was pouring out. It made her think for a second, made her wonder why she had doubted herself in the first place. But then she remembered that what had happened before was just a dream. It was all just a dream. She was sure Eli knew what was going on, but she had never bothered to confirm it.

And so, it was time for her to be brave, to take a step forward herself instead of staying in the back and helping others like she usually did.

"Do," Nozomi croaked before clearing her throat nervously, "Do you think we'll make it?"

Eli stopped breathing for a second. The hand on her face stopped moving as her eyes widened marginally.

Nozomi knew it; she knew that the dreams she had with Eli were connected with Eli's own dreams. There was too much evidence that pointed otherwise; Eli was always an expressive person no matter how hard she tried to hide her feelings.

But before Nozomi could bat an eyelash, the hand on her cheek started moving again. The other found its way resting comfortably onto her lap and Nozomi couldn't help but lean in out of instinct.

"Remember this. Remember _me_ and we'll be okay." Eli whispered with a knowing look, her expression soft as she caressed her cheek. Her eyes closed slowly as she leaned in and Nozomi did the same.

Their first kiss in reality was as passionately sweet as their last kiss in their dreams, Nozomi noted.

Their lips blended slowly but surely. Nozomi moved one of her hands to the back of Eli's neck and the other to her shoulder while Eli moved her hand from her cheek to her waist. Eli gently pushed her down, making sure to keep her lips in contact as she pressed herself against her.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they separated, breathing heavily as they stared at each other.

"Do you really think so?" Nozomi muttered distractedly as Eli brushed her nose with hers.

"I know so." Eli responded confidently, twisting her head so she could give her a chaste kiss. She promptly moved her head to Nozomi's shoulder and enveloped her into an embrace.

"I love you." Eli mumbled as she squeezed her tightly.

"I love you too." Nozomi replied, the content smile never leaving her face as she snuggled her head into her shoulder.

Days would come and go yet the two would still meet in their dreams. Nonetheless, their love was never-ending as they kept each other close and never let go. And every time Nozomi felt doubt seep into her heart, she would close her eyes and remember the sincerity of Eli's words, the profoundness of Eli's love. It didn't matter what hardships they would face in the future because they had each other.

And that was all they needed.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm back at it again with some random fluff. I've always wanted to do something spiritual with Nozomi and I was like, "Why not add Eli into it and make it ridiculously cheesy?" Anyways, I hope this wasn't too ooc and I hope you enjoyed it. Again, depending on my schoolwork next week, I may be able to write some more content.

As always, reviews and criticisms are much appreciated!


End file.
